Just A Coffee Break
by movieholic
Summary: Elliot Stabler goes on a much needed coffee run for everyone, but is kidnapped by the very man they are struggling to find.
1. Calls, Anger and Coffee

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

"Listen up everybody! We have over a hundred different sightings on our rapist escapee, Raymond Hanson. I want everybody to man the phones from now on today, understood?" shouted Captain Don Cragen as everyone in the precinct continued to run around, papers flying and phones ringing non-stop.

Detectives Odafin "Fin" Tutuola and John Munch nodded as they continued on with their harrowing conversations on the phones. Detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson also nodded as they slammed down their phones in disgust at another dead end.

"Good." Cragen turned on his heel as he headed back to his office for another agonizing conversation with the higher ups.

Elliot slammed his fist on his desk as he was put on hold with a woman who "claimed" to have seen Raymond rooting in her garbage in her front yard. Elliot's jaw started to develop a familiar tic as he was yet again put on hold by the same woman.

Olivia watched him, her phone pressed against her ear in an attempt to understand what the Hispanic man was saying to her on the line. She yawned and saw Elliot rub his right eye furiously with the palm of his hand, turning his bright blue eyes into a darker shade as he grew angrier and angrier.

He finally growled and brought the phone down and immediately picked it up again as someone else called in. Olivia thanked the man she was on the phone with, knowing it was another dead end.

Fin was in a pissing match on the phone with a young man claiming to have seen Raymond in his premonitions and Munch was tossing a Nerf football up and down in one hand, casually questioning an elderly woman on the phone.

Elliot wanted to throw his phone across the crowded room, but opted for tightening his free right hand in a tight, white-knuckled fist as his left clutched the phone he wanted to chuck so badly.

Olivia thanked the caller again, and answered another call from another "sighting" of the now infamous Raymond.

"No-excuse ma'am, I'm sorry but there is no reward if y-"Elliot looked taken-aback as he stared at his receiver.

"What's up?" asked Olivia, placing her hand over the end of the phone.

"Everyone wants a damn reward for nothing, she hung up on me" Elliot explained irritably as he answered another call.

Olivia nodded her understanding and returned to her caller on hold. After five minutes Elliot slammed his phone down once more before jumping up and grabbing his coat off the back of his chair in one fluid motion. Everyone was startled at first but continued with the never ending calls.

"I'm going to go get some coffee, what do you guys want?" said Elliot, keeping his anger in check for his friends.

"Black, for me please." Shouted Fin from across the busy room.

"Nothing for me, thanks." Said Munch, sipping some water from a plastic bottle.

"Liv?" asked Elliot.

"Hmmm? Oh, some steaming hot coffee with cream and sugar would be nice, please."

Elliot nodded and flicked his head towards the Captain's office.

"Would he want any?"

They all nodded, knowing Don must be in a heated conversation right now.

Elliot strode to their Captain's office and knocked on the door; Cragen looked up and waved him in, continuing his conversation on the phone.

"Cap, I'm going on a coffee run, want any?"

"Black. Sugar. Thanks." Cragen stated quickly, returning to his little "chat."

Elliot dipped his head and swiftly shut the door on his way out.

"Be back soon, have fun." Elliot said to Olivia who sighed as he grinned and blew past.

* * *

It was pitch black outside, although it was only six in the evening. Elliot's breath mingled in the air as stepped out from his car to enter the closest coffee shop. He rubbed his gloved hands together and entered the nearly empty shop. He surveyed his surroundings, noting everyone in the small store as he ordered the coffees.

After he paid he exited and placed the coffees on the hood of his car as he attempted to get his gloved, frozen fingers to hold the key steadily. Before Elliot could get the door unlocked a dark figure stepped behind him and hit him over the head with a slender lead pipe. Elliot grunted and hit the ground, sliding into an unconscious state unwillingly. The dark figure quickly dragged Elliot into the alley beside the shop, placing him behind a dumpster to hide him as the figure pulled everything out of Elliot's pockets.

The figure pulled out Elliot's wallet and pulled out Elliot's driver's license then he tossed the wallet under Elliot's car. The man stood and managed to take off Elliot's harness and gun and toss them under Elliot's car too. The man finally went to Elliot once more and whistled.

Five other all black clad men came from the other end of the alley, one man driving a van while the others walked along side him slowly. The doors of the van were open, as if they were ready to jump in at any given second. The men struggled to pick up Elliot's dead weight body, but managed to toss him into their van. They all jumped in, closed the doors and drove out of the alley as if nothing happened.

* * *

Officer Doyle answered the nagging phone ringing on his desk.

"27th Precinct, how may I help you?"

"My name is Joy Andrews, I just saw someone abducted."

"Okay, Ms. Andrews, do you know either person; the abductor or abductee?"

"No. I saw a man dressed in all black hit another man over the head with something, and then drag him into an alley. I wanted to help but I was scared. So when I saw the person who hit the man throw a wallet under a car I decided to help by seeing who the wallet belonged too."

"Okay, Ma'am. Did you touch the wallet at all?"

"Well, yes, so I could see who it belonged too.

"Alright, that's okay. Can you come in, so we can talk some more?"

"Okay, I can right now."

"Alright, thank you ma'am. Ask for an Officer Doyle, they'll come and get me right away."

"Okay."

Officer Doyle waited for ten minutes when his partner knocked on his desk.

"Doyle, have a Miss Andrews waiting for you."

"Good." Doyle hopped up and greeted the young Ms. Andrews.

As she settled herself she handed him the wallet which he grabbed with the white gloves he had yet to put on.

"It has a badge in it sir; I think it's a cop's."

Doyle looked up quickly and called his partner over.

"We may have a cop kidnapper."

The three crowded around Doyle as he carefully opened the wallet, the medical gloves now on.

"Whoever kidnapped the man didn't want his money." Said Doyle's partner as Doyle pulled out cash and credit cards.

"Frank, run this badge number for me. The number is 6313. Got it? Good, go run it now."

Doyle continued to search the wallet, noting pictures of children and family.

"The only thing missing is the man's driver's license, which the perp must've taken."

"We got it! It's a Detective Elliot Stabler with the Manhattan Special Victims Unit." Frank shouted from across the room.

"Damn, alright. Frank take Ms. Andrews to a room and question her about what she saw, I'll call the detective's Captain and tell him the news."

* * *

Cragen downed his stale coffee, impatiently waiting for Stabler to return with some fresh coffee. He rose and exited his office, sitting on Elliot's desk he asked Olivia, "Where's he at?" 

Olivia shrugged and continued asking the caller questions.

Munch yawned and hung up yet again on another dud. Fin yelled at his caller and slammed the phone down.

"Cap, where's El? I need some coffee." Asked Fin, who was stretching his arms from his chair.

Just as Cragen was about to say he didn't know, his phone rang. He shrugged and jogged to his office and answered his phone.

"Captain Cragen, Manhattan SVU."

Cragen listened to the officer on the phone, his face tuning a sickly green color then a very pale as the blood drained from his face in horror.

He thanked the officer and slammed the phone down as he called out, "Guys, we have a problem!"

He stood beside Olivia's desk as he talked.

"Elliot was abducted while he was getting our coffee. The perp left everything at the scene, the coffee, Elliot's keys, the weapon, Elliot's gun and holster as well as his wallet minus his license." He let that soak in, watching their faces contort to confusion to looks of awe then horror.

"Shit, man! They know where he lives now, with his license."

"No Fin, they don't. His license has his address from before his divorce… the perp or perps have Kathy's address."

"Shit." Murmured Fin.

"We need to send a patrol car to Kathy's for her and the kids just in case, Munch call that in."

"Yeah, okay." Munch said, in a daze.

Olivia finally spoke up from her silent stupor.

"Weapon? Is Elliot hurt?"

Cragen sighed and nodded.

"CSU is working on it now; they think that Stabler was hit over the head with a lead pipe from behind. Makes sense, the keys on the ground as if he dropped them, coffee on the hood as he tried to open his door…"

Olivia shuddered and sat there in silence again.

"Guys! Come on, we need to get it together and find Elliot before- we need to find him."

The three nodded and got to work. While everyone else was working the phones for Raymond sightings, Fin called CSU for some facts, Munch called for some patrol cars, Cragen got on the horn with all the precincts in the area and Olivia stared at her partner's desk, her brown eyes flashing with renewed vigor.

* * *

"Wake him up now. Come on Ray, wake him up!"

Raymond circled Elliot's crumpled body on the floor. Elliot was breathing shallowly, stripped of his clothing save for his black briefs. He had pinkish red spots littering his body, the beginnings of many bruises. His hands were bound by his own handcuffs, his legs bound by a jump rope.

"Shut. Up. Roy." Raymond bit off, glaring at his younger brother who glared back.

Elliot moaned from the ground, shifting uncomfortably. He blinked a few times and groaned again as a wave of nauseating pain from his head washed over him. He tried to move his hands to his head, his eyes flying open when he couldn't move them. He looked around, his bright blue eyes showing a hint of fear.

"Don't be scared, Detective. You're in safe hands."

Roy laughed wickedly, only stopping when he was silenced with a glare from Raymond.

Both men were dressed in all black still; the only source of light a bare bulb swinging back and forth. They appeared to be in a storage room, one of many. The door was closed, the cement room completely empty.

"Alright guys. I'm a Detective, okay? You don't want to hurt me, if you don't I may be able to talk the DA into leniency."

"That's if they find you, Detective."

"They will, Raymond. I'm a cop; they'll put everything on hold to save a cop."

Ray laughed, and stopped his circling. He gazed longingly at Elliot, his eyes scanning over Elliot's muscles, his strong arms and puffed out chest.

"You'll be a great fuck, my dear friend."

Elliot's face remained calm, although his eyes widened just a hair. He wanted- no he _needed_ to remain calm.

Ray's face contorted from one of humor to one of anger as he sent a powerful kick into Elliot's stomach, making him grunt in pain.

Roy sent a pleading look to Raymond, who finally nodded his consent. Roy grinned and silently bent over Elliot, tugging at his briefs.

Elliot struggled, attempting to kick him with bound legs. Raymond punched Elliot in his face and he stopped struggling for a moment, allowing Roy enough time to slip Elliot's briefs to his knees, leaving him exposed to the men.

* * *

Olivia bit her lip in concentration, as everyone continued to hustle about downstairs, this time to find Elliot. She was forced to retire to the crib after five full minutes of intense staring at Elliot's desk in concentration. She couldn't sleep though; everyone _knew_ that she couldn't… not now, not after this.

She felt Raymond was connected somehow. She just felt it in her gut, and CSU said the crime scene was like Ray's other ones. Sneak, attack, drag, and go. No cleaning up, no prints. It was luck that they got him, pure luck. Due to a faulty mask, Ray's face was exposed to his victim who made a positive ID. They matched his MO to many others and got him.

_We fuckin' had him._ Thought Olivia.

Roy, Raymond's brother, managed to "become" a cop who managed to forget to put the cuffs on his big brother. He may have gone after Elliot because Elliot threatened him, physically and mentally and Ray doesn't like to be challenged.

Olivia scoffed and stood, she needed to help somehow.

* * *

Elliot was in a happy place mentally, physically he was in the very depths of Hell. As Raymond and Roy finished raping Elliot, they called more friends in. Elliot just kept thinking, _where are my kids right now? Are they okay? I need my kids. I need Olivia._

Elliot did fight back, or fought against the cuffs as best he could. He couldn't be a victim; he was Elliot Stabler for fucks sake! Elliot tried to yell in anger and pain, but by this time they had gag him with his own briefs. He had known to relax his throat, though it took awhile with his choking on the intruding object in his mouth.

They had all the men who kidnapped him rape him, beat him, laugh and humiliate him; Elliot never felt so lonely… so lost.

"Nice tattoos Detective!" shouted one masked man.

"Very nice, should we add another?" asked another masked man.

"Hell yeah! He'll remember us forever and ever and ever-"

"Shut up I'm trying to concentrate!"

Everyone laughed as the youngest man raped Elliot, who by now was completely empty of life by now, his blue eyes dark and lifeless.

Raymond re-entered the storage room that was now full with men, lawn chairs and beer. A small television was set up and some music was playing too, as if this was all a harmless party.

Raymond was carrying little pieces of metal and a few lighters. He wanted to give Elliot some more tattoos.

"Here boys, give him some kick ass tattoos." He said laughing as they all rushed to get some of each object in his hands.

The young man who suggested tattoos went first. He made sure the metal was very hot before burning an arrow pointing to a circle on Elliot's left shoulder. Elliot flinched in pain, but was void of any other emotions.

Another man burned a small Nazi symbol on his right shoulder while the other men just burned his skin with lines, and zigzags

"Very creative guys." Raymond said sarcastically.

After the men grew bored and retired to the television set, Elliot moaned in pain. His back was covered in burned lines of different sizes and slightly different shapes. One man even burned a line from Elliot's right eyebrow, over his eyelid, down to the base of his nose.

* * *

"Fin! Anything? Tell me CSU has something." Cragen asked hopefully.

"CSU says there are many partial prints around Elliot's door, and tire marks in the alley that match a van, possibly dark blue or black according to the witness."

"Any of those partials our perps?" Cragen asked.

"Two of them are. According to our witness the perp wore gloves but I guess it isn't Raymond's lucky day. Faulty gloves too apparently." Fin said, happy with what he found.

"Raymond? The partials are our rapist escapee?" asked Munch in trepidation.

"Five point match to Raymond's prints."

"Okay, now we _really_ need to find Raymond and his gang to find Elliot." Said Cragen, exhausted.

Olivia crept down the stairs during this conversation.

"Maybe if we look over his files again, we can nail the sonofabitch's location." Olivia said, daring anyone to tell her to lie again with her liquid brown eyes.

"Good idea, files, now, everyone." Cragen said grabbing some files himself to look over.

They pored over little detail of each Raymond case, until Olivia had an idea.

"What if we each jot some notes down and compare them? Maybe somebody mentioned a location and if we all have that same location we-"

"Can find Elliot. Okay, everyone start reading it over again, jot notes down." Cragen finished for her.

They didn't protest as they re-read all of the facts and notes in the files. After thirty tense minutes of reading, they all stopped to compare notes.

"Okay, my notes include a warehouse like room, a black van, and many men dressed in black." Said Munch, showing his notes.

"What kind of notes are those?" asked Fin, showing his papers filled with notes.

"Mine are storage room, black or blue van, many men in all black, rape, beaten, and a few letters and numbers the vic managed to see upon entering the 'storage' room." Said Olivia, flashing her notes too.

"What are the letters or numbers?" asked Cragen.

"1-1-1-0-1; may be a zip code or something… Q-U-E-N-S, which I'm assuming is Queens and 21st." Rattled Olivia.

"Holy shit that practically tells you where he was, how did nobody see that?" asked Fin in anger.

"I have Q-U-E-N-S and the numbers 1-1-1-0-1 as something my vic saw too." Stated Cragen.

"We may have our location Cap, there's a storage unit up in Queens. Address is 39-25 21st St, Queens, 11101." Munch shouted from his desk, checking on his computer.

"Let's go then damnit!" shouted Cragen as they all got up.

"Call for back up too." He bellowed over his shoulder as they all headed to their cars.

* * *

Elliot was dragged to the corner in the storage unit. He sat on his bare bottom, his sore back pressed against the wall. He cringed in pain whenever he took a breath, and he hurt everywhere, inside and out.

Elliot slipped in and out of consciousness, and groaned in pain when he breathed. His jaw and dry throat were aching after having the briefs removed.

Raymond raped him once more before throwing Elliot into this corner like a rag doll. Elliot managed to ask him how he thought he was going to escape since he saw his face and his brothers.

"I'm going to kill Roy and possibly myself, I don't know if I can live like this anymore…" he said, half serious, half joking.

Elliot didn't want to give up, but in a way he did. He no longer felt like a man, Elliot felt so lost and hopeless as he waited for his partner to save him.

_Olivia. Olivia. Olivia. Olivia. Olivia. Brown eyes… slender tan legs, brown hair pulled into a ponytail high on your beautiful head… you keep me sane and in check, and I continue to push you away during my divorce and after… after Gitano and the little boy…I can't live like this Liv, just let Ray kill me since I'm unable to do it myself… suicides a sin._

* * *

  
The detectives met with Queens local police, and they all headed towards the storage unit. They felt they lost more precious time since it took a few hours to get to Queens from their precinct.

It took them twenty minutes to reach the storage unit.

_We're here El; we're here for you Elliot. _Though Olivia, gun at the ready.

They searched over fifty units before a television set could be heard at the end of the row they were starting to search. Everyone held their breath as they heard laughter and banter coming from the room. Cragen nodded to his detectives who nodded back, guns all at the ready. Olivia and Cragen on one side, Fin, Munch, and some Queens's officers on the other. The manger cut the lock, and then rushed away as the cops poised at the ready.

Elliot heard them through all the laughter and noise. He sighed, knowing help has arrived. He heard some whispering then the door swung open. Cops poured in as Raymond hopped off his couch and grabbed Elliot. Ray pulled out a gun and pointed it at the officers, who were busy cuffing all the black clad men running around attempting to escape. As everyone was taken away, Roy included, Raymond pointed his gun at Elliot's head and shouted, "One move and he dies!"

Cragen called everyone out, but Olivia, Fin, Munch and himself stayed in the storage room, Elliot and Raymond in the corner.

Elliot tried to say something, but his throat was so dry. His eyes were still dull, and Olivia almost cried when she saw he was naked and beaten, most likely raped too.

Fin wanted to look away in disgust, his heart went out to Stabler.

Munch blinked a few times and ignored the fact that Elliot was naked in front of him; he kept his gun trained on Ray.

Cragen's hand shook as he stared at Elliot's naked battered body in front of him, a gun pointed to his head. Elliot and the others were like his children, they _were_ his children. He couldn't wait to put a bullet into Raymond.

"Back off! Now or he gets it!"

Olivia felt like this was Gitano all over again, and she knew Elliot thought so too when he kept looking at straight her.

"Back off, now!"

"Calm down, Raymond. Calm down. Just put the gun down slowly and let Elliot go. We can settle this now." Cragen said, in a lame attempt to soothe Raymond.

Elliot squeezed his eyes shut, and felt tears prick them. He opened them again, and stared right into Olivia's brown wet ones. He couldn't talk so he mouthed, I'm Sorry.

She tried to understand him, by then it was all to late. Olivia shouted "No!" as Elliot pushed back hard into Raymond who fired off one round into Elliot. Everyone rushed forward and grabbed Raymond. Olivia cradled Elliot's naked body in her lap and arms as Munch and Fin cuffed Raymond and Cragen shouted for a bus.

"Officer down! Call a bus!"

"El! El! Elliot, talk to me baby. Come on Elliot, talk to me."

Elliot looked up into Olivia's eyes and smiled weakly as his eyes glazed over.

"Elliot!"

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Can we see him?

Olivia sat on the hard plastic chair in the hospital. She rode with Elliot's lifeless body in the ambulance, and she was there when he was revived then when he flat lined again. It was like a terrible slow motion dream. Last she heard was a soft beeping as Elliot was revived once more and hurried into surgery, the bullet lodged into his gut. Olivia's face was tear streaked, and the three other men sat silently beside her. Fin staring into the ceiling lights, Munch praying in Hebrew to himself, and Cragen pacing back and forth, tears in his eyes too.

After many hours of waiting a doctor came out, he looked and called out, "Captain Cragen."

Cragen stopped and slowly approached the doctor.

"Doc?"

"Mr. Stabler is out of surgery. The bullet was lodged into his kidney but we managed to get it out with very little damage. He will lose his kidney, but he appears healthy enough to be okay with just one."

"Thanks a lot, Doc."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and Munch asked when they could see him.

"Today may not be so well, tomorrow afternoon perhaps." The doctor said, looking at his watch which read eleven in the morning the next day.

Olivia called Kathy back and told her the news about Elliot's okay and they were allowed to see him tomorrow afternoon." Kathy thanked her for saving him and for the update and hung up to take care of baby Elliot, she sounded like she was sobbing her head off. Olivia realized how hard it must've been on Kathy, having a baby and knowing her baby's father and father of her other four children might never come back from work. Olivia sighed and stood to clean herself in the girls' restroom.

* * *

Cragen knocked on the doctor's door softly. 

"Come on in, Captain Cragen."

"It's about my Detective. Did you do a rape kit?"

The doctor grimaced and nodded.

"And?"

"And he was raped, sir. Many times. He was also beaten and burned; there are crude lines and two little drawings burned in his skin on his back.

"God." Breathed Cragen, running a hand over his bald head.

"Yeah, he can get those removed with surgery, but the one on his face will have to remain, it's to close to his eye."

"Yeah, I understand…"

"Cragen? Do you want to see him now?"

Cragen looked up, and nodded slowly. The doctor stood and asked Cragen to follow him. When they got to Elliot's room the doctor turned to Cragen.

"Five minutes Captain. He really needs his rest, as do you."

Cragen nodded and muttered his thanks as he entered Elliot's room.

Elliot looked terrible, and Cragen's stomach fell to the floor when he remembered the last time he was in the hospital was when Elliot was temporarily blinded and Elliot's pregnant wife and Olivia were in a car accident. Elliot was breathing better now, an oxygen mask covering his bruised face, the ugly scar on his face would make him look even tougher than he did. Although now he didn't look so tough, with a monitor beeping softly beside him.

_ I must be a shitty father if my boys and girls keep getting hurt._ Thought Cragen.

He sat there a moment longer, staring at Elliot's battered form when a soft click made him jump. He looked at the door to Olivia entering.

"Liv?"

"Sorry, Cap. I stayed after to sneak in later."

"Don't let it happen again young lady." He joked softly and she smiled weakly.

Cragen stood up and gathered his jacket in his arms.

"I'll be going then, don't wake him."

"Never thought of it, night Dad."

"Night, Liv."

Cragen left the room and glanced at Olivia before leaving. She was holding Elliot's hand, rubbing her thumb up and down as if to soothe him.

* * *

Elliot moaned softly and blinked his eyes open. Despite all he went through he felt fine. 

_ Must be the pain killers._ He thought.

He looked around and glanced down to see that Olivia obviously stopped by. She was clutching his left hand and her head was resting on his leg, sleeping in the hospital chair. Elliot remained silent; he didn't want to talk at all. He never wanted to talk; he didn't to be her now. He wanted to die that day, he should have. He blinked back tears and tried to fall asleep, but it was no use. He wanted to see his kids and Kathy, then leave the state or even the country. He couldn't face what the victims he usually talked to faced. It wasn't possible. Elliot felt hot tears slip down his face unwillingly, and jumped slightly when a soft, delicate hand gently wiped them away. He turned and saw Olivia watching him, tears falling down her face too. He brushed them away as she did his. She smiled and said softly, "I won't pity you if you don't want me to. I'll do whatever you want me to, El. Whatever you want, I'm here for you."

* * *

To Be Continued... (IF YOU WANT)


	3. Tears and Rain

**Chapter 3:**

_ Rain, rain, go away. Don't come back another day…_

Rain pounded against the window of Elliot's dark apartment as Elliot sat alone on the edge of his bed, staring out into the vast darkness. His blue eyes didn't twinkle when he remembered the time he slipped in the rain and Olivia laughed at him then slipped herself causing them to bend over double on their laughter. They remained dull blue, ever since he was humiliated, beaten… raped.

Over and over again he thought he could just eat his gun, but again and again he remembered suicide was a sin. So Elliot sat there, on his bed, waiting. Waiting for the time where he snaps and goes on an angry, rage-filled rampage. He slowly turned his head to look at his answering machine. It flashed a bright red forty-five. Elliot turned and continued to look outside, ignoring all phones and pounding on his door.

Elliot ran a hand through his fluffy tufts of brown hair, and gently touched the scar on his face. He felt tears well up in his eyes, and willed them to go away. After minutes of trying to hold them back, Elliot caved and allowed waves of silent sobs rack his body time after time again.

* * *

When Kathy heard that Elliot was kidnapped, she was genuinely scared. She still loved him, who wouldn't? When Kathy found out Elliot was shot, she was even more scared, and withheld from telling her children till she knew more. When Kathy found out her ex-husband, the man that made love to her, the man who fathered her five beautiful children, the man who (when he did manage to make it home) lie next to her in bed as he softly snored for twenty years was raped… Kathy felt sick to her stomach.

Kathy busied herself in the kitchen, always cooking something to keep herself busy. Although her baby kept her active already, when he was asleep she would look down at his angelic face and see Elliot and tears would sting her eyes. Tonight Kathy will tell her eldest children what happened.

She called Maureen and asked her to come over for an important talk with her siblings and herself. Maureen agreed, saying her winter break started today anyway. Kathy said her goodbyes and wiped tears from her eyes.

That night, the children chatted happily. The twins now teenagers, Kathleen already looking for colleges, Maureen currently in college... everyone had something to say. Kathy watched silently, and finally stopped dawdling and cleared her throat.

"Guys? Guys, I have something very important to tell you."

Maureen immediately looked up.

"It's not dad is it? Is he okay?"

The Stabler clan was always worried when their father went to work, knowing his job was a dangerous one.

"Well, it is about your father."

"Oh my God, is he okay? Mom, what happened?" asked the children quickly, all at once.

"Your father… he was kidnapped but they managed to find him. He was shot but he still made it. Listen guys, your father was… he was…" Kathy struggled to find the right words as her children looked at her opened mouthed.

"Your father was raped." Kathy said, she decided to be blunt about it.

Their jaws seem to go even lower as they all bombarded her with more questions, expressing concern. Elliot Junior's cry rang from his crib in the living room and Kathy quickly rushed to get him, glad for an out.

Dickie remained mute through it all. He remembered a time when he was in school years ago and his father visited his class and talked about sex offenders and how they were bad. Dickie remembered how proud of his father he was, how strong his father was and how his dad was the coolest to all his friends and himself.

While the others argued and discussed, Dickie rose from the table and exited the house. He started to walk aimlessly, then started to pick up his pace. He felt tears streaming down his face, but that caused him to run faster and harder. His feet pounded against the slick pavement, and Dickie tripped over and over, each time getting up and running harder. By now he was sobbing freely, and running as if he was trying to escape the truth, his father Elliot Stabler, was raped.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	4. Just Talk

**Chapter 4**

Elliot could no longer cry; he had used up his tears. He was now reduced to shaking in his tub, which he now did. Sometimes full clothed, other times he sat completely naked shaking in his tub like an animal.

Elliot was tired, so exhausted. He would wake up shouting from a nightmare and would be too scared to fall asleep, to reenter that hell. One night, after a shaking bout in the tub, he decided to call someone. Although he hadn't used his voice in so long he wasn't sure if he was even able to talk anymore, he wanted to try. He sat for an hour holding his phone… unsure of whom he wanted to call. Finally he dialed the number and prayed someone would answer.

"Cragen? Hello?" answered Cragen.

Elliot tried to speak, but his tongue was thick and dry.

"Is this Elliot? Elliot is this you? Are you alright, El?" asked Cragen, concerned etched in his tired voice.

"Don, can you come…over, and… just talk…. With, me?" asked Elliot, softly and slowly.

Cragen's throat tightened up at Elliot's voice, it was exhausted, dry, and so weak.

"Yeah, Elliot. I'll be right over."

"Thanks, Don." Elliot hung up and stood; he gently placed the phone back on his nightstand with shaky fingers then returned to his bed and waited. The loud knock at his door made him jump twenty minutes later, and Elliot fought the urge to ignore it.

Elliot stood and exited his room and answered the door. Cragen stood there, red faced and cold.

"Elliot, are you okay?" he asked entering the apartment.

Elliot stood, shaking slightly, and let a tear slip through his tightly closed eyes.

"Elliot?" called Cragen softly.

Elliot thought he could no longer cry, but he was wrong. Elliot opened his eyes, the bright red around his pupils clashed with his bright blue eyes. Cragen took a tentative step forward and hesitated before holding Elliot as he cried in his shoulder.

* * *

Olivia Benson sat at her desk, doing paperwork to keep her mind off of other things. 

_Who am I kidding? His desk is right in front of me; his pictures and everything are still there…_

Nobody touched Elliot's desk ever since he was attacked. Olivia scoffed to herself.

_Attacked? He was beaten, Liv, humiliated by other men in front of us, his friends. He was raped, he was controlled…_

Olivia silently scolded herself, and continued to bury herself in her work. After a few minutes of intense writing, Cragen called Olivia to his office. She knew what was going to happen, and dreaded every minute of it. She slowly walked to Cragen's office, dragging her feet like a child.

"Olivia, this is Officer Chester Lake he'll be your new part-"

"My _temporary_ new partner... I'm Olivia Benson, nice to meet you." Olivia said cutting Cragen off, then quickly left his office and returned to her work.

"She always this nice?" asked Lake.

Cragen sighed and shook his head. He muttered his apologies and showed him to Elliot's desk. Olivia looked up, realized what Cragen was doing and jumped out of her chair.

"Hell no, Cragen! There is no way in hell-"

Cragen wanted to be mad at her, but he couldn't. They all felt the same way; he could see it in their eyes. Fin and Munch watched and even stood to stand by Olivia. All had their arms crossed, their eyes blazing with anger, and hurt.

Cragen nodded and said, "Sorry Lake."

Cragen went into his office and called for a new desk to be sent up. When he finished he reentered the bull-pen.

"Lake, you can share my office for now if you'd like. It'll take a day or two for another desk to be sent up."

Lake groaned inwardly and nodded, he didn't know what happened.

Cragen looked at his three detectives who nodded and silently thanked him. He weakly smiled and returned to his office to explain to the new detective why that desk was so important.

* * *

John Munch and Fin entered John's apartment and shut the door behind them, locking all three deadbolts. 

"Damn, Munch. Paranoid much?"

"I'll have you know that there have been seven, count 'em, _seven_ break ins in my building this year alone. So yes, I'm paranoid. Especially with what happened to-"Munch paused and looked at Fin, who by now was making himself home on Munch's couch.

"Yeah, sorry." Apologized Fin softly, looking away.

"Did you see him?"

"Sorta, I caught a glimpse of him in his window. He looks like hell. He's pale 'n shaky; and he's still covered in some nasty ass bruises…"

Munch nodded and said, "Yeah, I didn't see him on my shift."

The three detectives made sure someone was always posted outside of Elliot's apartment, just in case. Munch tossed his over coat onto a nearby chair and settled down on the couch, after grabbing two beers from his fridge and handing one to Fin.

Sighing he said, "Life sucks ass sometimes. I can't sleep anymore ever since I saw Elliot that day…"

"Imagine what he's going through." Fin added, looking at Munch, annoyed.

"I mean, you think it can't get worse in this job… children and women…even men for God's sake! Then one of your own gets nabbed and practically destroyed."

"Munch, cut it out, you're making me depressed."

Munch laughed softly and turned his TV on.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	5. Scalding Hot

**Chapter 5:**

Cragen groaned and opened his eyes and quickly surveyed his surroundings. From the wreck of a place he was in, he safely assumed he was in Elliot's apartment. Cragen stood, noting that Elliot's couch was anything but comfortable, and stretched. He needed to be at work soon, so he checked on Elliot was finally sleeping on his bed, and left a note saying where he went.

After Elliot heard Cragen leave, he stood. He hadn't slept in ages, even before the kidnapping, he was never one to sleep much. Elliot scrubbed his face, and decided to shave and take a shower. When Elliot was in the shower, he turned off the cold water and stood in the scalding hot… letting it cascade off of his back as he watched water drip of his hands. Elliot held his right hand out, and let the water pitter-patter on his hand as he cocked his head. Steam engulfed him and he finally turned the water off, basking in the steam.

Elliot exited the shower and grabbed a towel, as he toweled off, he grimaced in pain. He looked at his hand; it was pinkish red from the torrid heat.

_Damn, just what I needed._ Elliot thought as he got dressed.

This time Elliot put on his clothing for work, he wanted to attempt to go outside… to the precinct, his home away from"home." He extended his right hand in front of himself, and noted he needed to get some gauze for it. He rummaged through his cabinets, found some, and gingerly wrapped his hand in the gauze. When he finished, he stood in his doorway and took a deep breath before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Kathy sat in the kitchen, holding baby Elliot as she fed him. She shook slightly, every nerve frayed. She wanted to scream, to yell, to throw things… but she couldn't. Kathy kissed Elliot Junior's head and placed him in his crib in the living room. She adjusted her clothing, and sighed before heading upstairs to the twin's room.

Elizabeth lay on her bed, doing her homework while Dickie sat on his bed staring vacantly at the ceiling. Kathy sat on the edge of his bed and tapped his leg gently. He looked at her, through her. There were scrapes and cuts on his face from all the falling he did when he ran… from the truth.

Elizabeth thought this was a good time for break and left the room as Kathy started to talk.

"Dickie… I know you're upset but running away from the house is not going to help anybody. You had me worried sick, and I didn't need that right now. None of us did. I know how you feel, please- Dickie look at me."

Dickie finally looked at her, no expression on his face but with tears in his eyes again. Kathy placed her hand on his cheek and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry Dickie. I truly am. Please just talk to me, you'd feel better."

Dickie looked away before saying quietly, "Dad couldn't have been raped. It's impossible mom…"

Kathy nodded and silently prodded him to continue.

"I want to… I wanna see him. Can we see him? Please?"

Kathy sighed again, and blew another strand of hair from out of her face.

"We can. I'll call him or something. I'll arrange it, okay?"

Dickie nodded and hugged her tightly and suddenly. Kathy looked taken-aback, but returned the hug.

* * *

To Be Continued…

(Thanks for the reviews guys, keep 'em coming)


	6. Broken

**Chapter 6:**

Elliot Stabler was no longer upset, he was angry. He was no longer embarrassed, he was pissed. He was no longer scared, he was valiant.

Elliot drove down the streets in a torrent of anger, his car picking up speed with every passing minute when he finally made it to the precinct. He wanted blood; he was going to get it. Who's? Elliot didn't know; all he knew was that his eyes were no longer dull; they were bright, flashing blue orbs of icy fire.

Olivia looked up as Elliot stormed into the bull-pen, and she knew she better call the captain because she knew this was another stage of rape victims.

"Cap! We have a problem in here!" called Olivia as Fin and Munch tried to surround Elliot from behind.

"We lose the case-"Cragen was cut off when he entered the pen. He could see that Elliot was not in a negotiating mood and he motioned to Fin and Munch to get him into an interrogation room.

They nodded their understanding and managed to keep Elliot moving forward, Elliot struggled when they grabbed him by the arms and even threw a punch into Fin's face, who forgot all common sense and dragged Elliot into the room.

Elliot yelled in anger and threw himself against the door, his eyes blazing.

"Liv? Can you handle him?" asked Cragen.

"I handle everything before, but my partner in his anger zone is going to b tough… maybe Fin and Munch should join me just in case."

Cragen nodded and entered his office to watch the "interrogation."

Olivia carefully entered the room, Munch and Fin in tow. Munch leaned against the door as Fin stood in the corner while Olivia sat across from Elliot who was breathing heavily.

"Elliot? Hey, Elliot, how are you?"

Elliot let out a barking laugh, his eyes red and filled with bitter tears.

"How am I? Liv, I'm grand, just fucking grand."

"Alright, El, calm down."

"Calm down!?" he yelled standing, Munch and Fin were ready to jump in, but Liv shook her head.

"El…" she said softly.

Elliot placed his forehead against the wall, facing away from everyone, and took a deep breath as the cool cement caused him to shiver.

"Elliot…what happened to your hand?"

Elliot, still facing the wall he lifted his gauzed hand in the air and said, "Burned it in the shower this morning."

"In the shower?"

"Yeah, in the shower." He responded bitterly.

"Okay. Can you sit down now please?"

"I'm not a goddamn victim Liv… or a perp. So cut the bullshit."

"Elliot, you _are_ a victim. You know that, we know that."

Elliot started to pace now, around the small room.

"Elliot, sit down, come on." Prodded Olivia, her detective side kicking in.

Elliot stopped pacing and made two very tight fists. He wanted to hit someone so bad, but he knew he couldn't. Elliot continued to pace until he got to the two-way mirror. He flashed back to the time a teenage girl punched _threw_ the mirror in a suicidal attempt, but Elliot didn't want to die. He wanted to throw something…hit something… so he did it. Elliot let out a loud rumble of rage and threw his bandaged fist threw the two way mirror, obviously breaking it.

All hell broke loose. Munch and Fin ran forward as Olivia let out a shocked gasp as she jumped from the chair to Elliot, who was sitting on the ground clutching his right arm which was bleeding profusely. Elliot was on the verge of losing consciousness but before he did he said, "I'm sorry, Liv."

Olivia shouted for a bus, as she did years ago for the teenage girl. Munch left the room in search of something to stop the bleeding as Cragen phoned in for a bus, as he did years ago too. Fin knelt beside Elliot with Olivia and continued to murmur, "Oh shit, oh shit, Elliot, shit…"

* * *

To Be Continued…


	7. Old Self

**Chapter 7:**

The slow beeping of the monitor and Elliot's shallow but quiet breathing were the only sounds in the room as Elliot slept. Olivia continued to glance at her watch every few seconds, waiting for Kathy and the rest of the Stablers to visit their father. After twenty minutes, Olivia stood and exited Elliot's room in search of a phone, leaving hers at the station in a hurry.

Olivia knew Elliot's home number by heart, and dialed it quickly. She waited with the phone in her ear, for one of the Stablers to pick up. After five rings somebody answered out of breath.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Kathy?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Olivia. I'm at the hospital; I thought you were coming with the kids?"

A sigh found its way through the phone and Olivia waited.

"I'm not going in today; it's really crazy over here."

"Okay, that's fine. Do you want me to tell Elliot anything when he wakes?"

A slight pause on the line, then, "No, no thanks."

"Alright, bye Kathy."

"Bye."

Olivia hung up the phone and thanked the nurse for its use. She shook her head and yawned, while she walked back to Elliot's room. She quietly opened the door and sat down on a chair as Elliot continued to snore softly as he slept. Olivia cocked her head and watched him sleep. His jaw had the familiar tic in it when he was angry or upset, and his eye twitched.

_Must be having a nightmare or something_. Thought Olivia.

* * *

After Kathy hung up the phone with Olivia, she made her way to her bedroom. She lay down and stared at the wall, listening to the creaks and groans of the empty house. Kathy sniffled and yawned. She brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes and decided to call her mother to see how the children were doing.

* * *

Elliot shivered and blinked his eyes open. He looked around and saw he was in the hospital again. He immediately froze up and felt his throat tighten up when he remembered why he was in the hospital last. Then he remembered why he was in now and looked at his right arm, which was covered in a cast. He grimaced and looked away.

Elliot saw a chair had been pulled up to his bed side, but was no longer occupied. He looked around for a jacket or some object to indicate who was here. He couldn't find anything and exhaled inaudibly.

Then a knock at his door made him jump, but he quickly plastered on a small smile when Olivia came in again.

"Liv, hey."

"Hey El. Feeling better?" she asked sitting down.

He thought about it for a second and nodded.

"For now, yeah."

"Good." Then Olivia hit Elliot on his left shoulder, hard.

Elliot grunted and looked at her, confused.

"For scaring the hell outta me Elliot Stabler."

He nodded and shrugged.

"I pretty much lost it, Liv. I'm sorry." He tried to get her to look him in the eye, when he couldn't he reached out and grabbed her face gently and turned her head to face him.

"I'm. Sorry." He said, cocking his head slightly so that she had to see his bright blue eyes.

"I know." She said softly, and then playfully slapped his hand away.

"Damn, you're abusive you know it?"

She laughed, relieved that he was feeling better and becoming like his old self and jumped when she felt his rough yet soothing hand lightly brush the tears falling down her face unknowingly.

"El…"

"El what?" he said, removing his hand from her face.

"Never mind." She said, looking away.

"Liv…?"

Before Olivia could respond Fin, Munch and Cragen nearly bust down the door trying to enter.

"This is a hospital guys, not a wrestling arena." Said Olivia, rolling her eyes when Munch responded, "We know that O-Livia. Fin and I couldn't locate this room for the life of us."

Cragen chuckled and placed his hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"Everything okay?" he asked, ignoring Fin and Munch's argument behind him.

"Yeah, it's all fine." Olivia responded.

Elliot nodded and smiled; he reached out to shake Don's hand and said, "I'm sorry Cap."

Cragen nodded and finally rolled his eyes and said, "Fin, Munch can it please."

They stopped their bickering and resided on flicking each other like second graders as they made their way to Elliot's bedside.

"How's it Elliot?" asked Munch.

"I'm freakin' awesome Munch, thanks."

"Hey, Stabler, nice to see you're in good spirits after punching me in the face."

Munch snorted on a laugh and Fin shot him a dirty look as Elliot smiled sheepishly. Olivia laughed at her friends, and turned to Cragen.

"I can't believe I work with these men."

Cragen nodded and smiled.

"Sorry Fin, and to you to Munch. I know you guys didn't need me barging in there for blood."

"All things considered Elliot, we don't blame you." Said Munch as everyone nodded. It got quiet and Cragen coughed.

"Elliot, are you coming back to work after you recover more?"

Elliot looked down and then looked at each face studying him for an answer. His gaze lingered on Olivia's placid look and he shook his head.

"I dunno Cap."

* * *

To Be Continued…

Will Elliot return? Quit? Transfer?

Review please!


	8. Cold and Pansies

**Chapter 8:**

Elliot Stabler signed the discharge papers and grab his coat up into his arms as he made way for the nearest exit of the hospital. When he finally escaped, he took a deep breath and let it out, letting the fresh air fill his lungs… well as fresh as it got in New York.

As Elliot made his way to his cab he called earlier, he kept looking up at the star-studded sky, enjoying the view. It was as clear as it was going to get here; again, they _were_ in New York.

Elliot entered the cab, told the driver where he needed to go, and stared out of the window as he thought hard about what he was going to do now. When they arrived at Elliot's apartment, Elliot gave the cabbie some money and exited the car. He went inside his building and made his way to his apartment. Elliot fumbled with the key but finally managed to get the door open, the cast still on his right arm, making it hard to move it.

Elliot tossed his jacket and keys on the kitchen table as he made his way to his couch, which he plopped down heavily on when he reached it. Elliot glanced around his empty apartment and yawned. He needed to think long and hard about what he was going to do, specifically his job. He could return to work the next day and bury himself in his work, or he could transfer… or quit.

_No, Elliot. You are _not_ quitting. Remember? Olivia and this job are all you have anymore, losing either one could kill you._ Elliot thought as he decided to get a drink, a small glass half filled with scotch.

Elliot gulped it down in swing, and poured another similar glass and downed that one too. Elliot continued doing so until his bottle of scotch was half empty. Elliot groggily rose from the couch and stumbled to his bedroom, where he crashed onto his bed and passed out.

* * *

When Elliot came too, he was immediately aware of the brain splitting hangover. He barely opened his eyes, and a wave of nausea washed over him. Elliot decided to lie for awhile longer, but fell asleep again.

This time when Elliot awoke, his headache had subsided somewhat. He curled up slightly, and then moved until he was sitting on the edge of his bed. He stood slowly and made his way to his bathroom, where he stripped of all his clothing and "hopped" into the shower. While Elliot was washing his body, he had a sudden feeling of dirtiness all over him. He remembered Ray and the others touching him, caressing him almost, and he shivered and continued to scrub at his skin till it was bright red.

Elliot's chest tightened and throat closed as he felt himself start to cry again. Elliot flashed back to when his father beat him for crying, screaming _"Only pansies cry! Only pansies cry!"_ Elliot let out a painful howl of agony and started to beat on the shower wall with both hands, his right cast making strident thumping noises against the wall.

"I'm not a pansy! Damn it, I'm not a pansy!" he shouted over and over as he continued to sob and beat on the wall with both hands. The water was now long freezing, and Elliot was shaking uncontrollably with anger, grief and cold.

Elliot fell down on his knees in the shower and howled again, a deafening masculine roar of all his emotions as they split and stabbed him in all places.

Elliot heard knocking at his apartment door, and ignored it. People started to shout, asking him if he was alright. Elliot groaned and continued to shake as the chilly water continued to snake down his back.

Elliot was unsure of what happened then. He felt like he was in the shower for five minutes, but in actuallity was in there for over an hour. By this time Olivia was banging on his door shouting his name, and finally kicked his door down in her haste to reach him. She searched his house, noting the scotch glasses on the coffee table and ran towards the water she heard running.

_Shower._She thought as she knocked on his bathroom door.

"Elliot? Elliot answer me!" She shouted; afraid of what she might find when she entered.

Olivia found the door was unlocked and opened it slowly. She walked to the shower bit by bit, and threw the curtain back. Elliot lie in the tub as the water pelted him from above, icy daggers. He continued to shiver terribly and Olivia quickly turned the water off and grabbed any towels she could find in his bathroom.

"Elliot! El?" she said his name over again, out loud and in her mind, as she managed to help Elliot out the tub and into his bedroom. She pulled the covers down and helped him in, making sure he was okay other than what she saw. She covered him up with three other blankets she found in his hallway closet and started to stroke his soaking wet hair as his blue eyes fluttered, on the brink of unconsciousness.

"Okay Elliot, it's okay…" she soothed him to sleep and tucked him in before heading to his apartment door and shutting it behind her as she made her way to his neighbors, two doors down. She knocked on the door and an elderly woman looked out.

"Ms. Benson! Is he all right? I called you as soon as I could, just like you asked me to."

"He's okay now, thanks to you. Thank you for calling me Mrs. Carter."

"No problem Ms. Benson, Mr. Stabler is very nice, he helps me with groceries sometimes. I thought he was hurt when I heard that terrible howl, so I called you as fast as I could. He is such a gentlemen, he is perfect. Reminds me of my eldest son Joshua…"

Olivia smiled and wrung her wet hands dry as she thanked the elderly woman again and returned to Elliot's apartment. She decided to straighten up some, so she grabbed all the glasses strewn around and put them into Elliot's dishwasher. She grabbed his half empty bottle of scotch and poured the rest of it down his sink, out of habit she assumed. Olivia wiped down his counters and placed his coat in his closet before standing in the main part of his apartment satisfied.

Olivia entered Elliot's room and checked his pulse and breathing. He was gaining his warmth back; his heart beat back to normal. He slept soundly, his head and most likely his entire body, covered in what must be his own sweat by now. Olivia sighed and stroked his wet hair once more before exiting his room to make a call.

"Cragen speaking, hello?"

"Cap, its Olivia."

"Liv, what's going on? You up and leave, I'm mad as hell right-"

"Listen, I'm at Elliot's. He had some kinda meltdown and a neighbor informed me of howls coming from his place. Last time I was here I told her to call me if she ever felt Elliot was in danger, so she called me today, I had to make he was okay." Olivia interrupted, speaking quickly.

After a pause Cragen asked, "_Is_ he okay?"

"I found him in his tub shaking really, really badly from the cold water beating down on him."

"Christ. When he wakes tell him he needs to call me. Alright, we have a light case load today so stay there and watch him for us, okay?"

"Yeah, Captain, thanks."

"Right, talk to you soon, bye." Cragen hung up.

Olivia tossed her cell on Elliot's coffee table and heaved herself on his couch.

* * *

To Be Continued…

(Not EO probably won't be. Sorry, don't kill me)!

If you didn't get it, Olivia had asked Elliot's neighbor to watch over him before. So the neighbor called her when she heard Elliot's howls and Olivia came over… in case you were confused.


	9. Shrinks

**Chapter 9:**

Elliot awoke with a start, emitting a soft snort when he did so. He yawned and stretched, feeling compressed and weighed down. He sat up until his back was against the backboard and he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Elliot felt sticky and wet, deciding it must be from the thousands of blankets he was drowning under. He attempted to climb out from under the covers still covering his legs, and made it. He swung his legs forward and stretched again, feeling sore. Elliot stood and realized he was completely naked. He felt embarrassed, although to his knowledge, nobody was here. He grabbed a gray pair of boxers and put them on, he no longer wore briefs. He opted for sweatpants too, feeling a slight chill in the room although he was still damp with sweat.

Elliot ran a hand over his slick hair and scratched his stomach as he made his way to his kitchen from his room. Elliot suddenly jumped when he heard a noise from the couch and relaxed when he saw it was Olivia, although he was very confused.

_Oh God, I was naked… Olivia is here… did anything happen?_ All these thoughts raced through Elliot's made as he gently pushed on Olivia's shoulder in a lame attempt to wake her.

"Liv? Pssst, Liv, wake up."

Olivia grumbled and pushed his hand away. She tossed and faced the other direction. Elliot shrugged and let her be as he entered his kitchen. Elliot looked under his cupboard and all over the kitchen, but he couldn't find the bottle of scotch. He mumbled angrily and finally saw it in his recycling bin, empty. He knew he didn't do that, and finally settled with the fact Olivia must of did it out of habit, she mentioned doing it as a girl for her mother's sake.

"El?" called Olivia.

"Yeah? Liv, I'm in the kitchen."

Olivia walked in, trying to push her bed head hair down. Elliot smiled and then asked, "What's going on?"

Olivia gave him an odd look and said, "I came over when your neighbor heard noises coming from here. Don't you remember?"

Elliot's brow furrowed in concentration and he muttered, "Nah, I don't. What was the noise?"

Olivia frowned and sighed, "You El, howling in pain or something. How much did you drink last night?"

"Me? I didn't drink that much, Liv." By now he was in one of his many Stabler stances, the laid back, arms crossed, legs spread stance.

"Well I found you in your shower shaking in the freezing cold water."

"You pulled me out of the shower?"

"Stop Elliot, don't get all upset because I saw you nude. You're a victim-"

"I know that Olivia! You keep saying that! But is that all I am to you, huh? Another vic?" asked Elliot angrily, raising his voice.

"No Elliot, you're my partner and my best friend. You needed my help-"

"Who says? Huh, who the hell says I need your pity and your help?"

"Whoa Elliot, don't go there. I promised not to pity you and I don't, but you need help. You need to talk to-"

"Huang? A shrink? Last time I did I almost lost my damn job O-livia!"

"Stop cutting me off Stabler! I'm trying to help you El, why won't you let me help?"

Elliot looked away, his body tense with anger. His eyes clear and amazingly bright blue, like never before, but flashing with anger. If Olivia hadn't known Elliot for nine years she would have thought he'd attack her.

"Maybe it's because I _know_ I'm a victim, but I don't _believe_ it. I-I don't know Liv. I really don't know." Elliot said, his voice becoming a whisper.

"Elliot-"she stopped short when Elliot raised his hand in silence.

"You should go." He said softly.

"El, I'm not leaving you alone again."

"Liv, please go."

"I'm. Not. Going." She bit off, fully intending to stay.

"I don't need a babysitter, I'm a big boy Liv." He said, tensing again.

Olivia began to get angry and finally had a crazy idea to keep Elliot with her. She pulled her cuffs out from her back pocket and quickly cuffed his left wrist before he even realized what she was doing. He struggled and shouted at her.

"What the hell Olivia! What? Are you arresting me for not wanting you to watch me?" he said sarcastically as she managed to cuff his right hand behind his back, though it was admittedly harder with his cast.

"I'm arresting you for disturbing the peace." She said, sounding unsure of herself as she led him through the front door, grabbing his coat and keys before doing so.

"Olivia…"

* * *

Cragen heard shouting in the hallways from his office. He looked out and saw Fin and Munch look over at the door and even caught their surprised faces when Olivia barged into the bull-pen, Elliot handcuffed in front of her. He looked like a mess, and he was shirtless, but he didn't seem to notice as he continued to struggle against the cuffs.

Olivia ignored everyone's open-mouthed stairs and un-cuffed Elliot after he was placed in the cage where everyone could see him. He sat on the available bench and sighed heavily before sticking his head on his lap, arms folded beneath him as if he was going to get sick.

Cragen was even more shocked when Elliot just sat there, instead of arguing or yelling or even pacing, he just sat there as if nothing was wrong.

Cragen stood and shouted, "Olivia."

She turned away and entered his office, trying to speak before Cragen could.

"We had a fight-"

"So you arrested him?" he said in disbelief.

"No, I have him on some disturbing the peace bit."

"What?"

"He wanted me to leave; I wouldn't because I had a bad feeling. He's been drinking Don."

Don Cragen, who was once an alcoholic, shuddered. He looked out to see Elliot was now lying on his side on the bench, possibly asleep.

"Well, let him catch a few z's up in the crib, have somebody watch him though."

"Alright, thanks Cap."

He nodded and moaned to himself. He had the most dysfunctional squad ever, which was what made everyone so damn close on the team. Elliot came from a large family, but was abused by his father. He almost lost his wife and son in a car accident. That was all Cragen knew; Elliot didn't trust shrinks at all. Olivia's mother was raped, and gave birth to Liv. Liv's mother was an alcoholic too. Munch's father committed suicide, and Fin's son was found to be gay and his step-son was a free murderer.

Cragen scratched his bald head and sat down on his chair, staring at his pictures and trophies in order to think of something else as Olivia entered the cage and softly called Elliot's name. Elliot stirred and finally sat up.

"El? Cap says to head upstairs for some z's in the crib."

Elliot didn't protest as he stood and headed through the bull-pen, up the stairs and into the crib. He splayed out on one of the cots as Olivia went to the locker room and opened Elliot's locker. She grabbed a NYPD work out t-shirt and tossed it to him on the bed and said, "Here's a shirt there Stabler."

He sulked but sat up, threw the shirt on and plunked down again angrily. Olivia rolled her eyes and slammed the door behind her as she left the room shouting, "Screw you Elliot." She ran down the steps and asked the nearest officer to guard the door. She told him not to let Stabler out for any reason without her permission. He nodded and headed upstairs.

Cragen grabbed his phone as soon as Olivia sat down at her desk. Munch and Fin jumped up and raced over to her, asking questions no doubt. Cragen waited and finally got the man he was waiting for on the phone.

"Huang? It's me Cragen. I'm fine thanks; no it's not about a case… well sort of. You heard about Elliot right? It's about him. He's hiding in a bottle and is angry- I know he's _always_angry but I mean now he may actually hurt someone. Specifically himself."

"Thanks Huang. See ya soon." Cragen hung up and buried his face in his hands, Elliot was going to be pissed when he finds out they got the shrinks on his tail.

* * *

George Huang entered the quiet bull-pen, and looked around. He called out softly, "Don?"

"In here George." Cragen called from his office.

Huang entered and sat opposite of Cragen.

"So, what am I dealing with here?"

"I was hoping you'd know… anger, and drinking is what I got so far."

Huang nodded and asked, "Where is he?"

Cragen gestured with his head to the ceiling, "In the crib."

"Alright, I'll try talking to him now."

"Okay."

Huang left and headed upstairs. He asked the guard to let him n, and even had to show his ID. The guard dipped his head in apologies and moved aside. Huang entered the crib, it was dark. He searched for Elliot and realized that Elliot wasn't in the room.

"Elliot?"

"George?"

Huang spun around; Elliot was in the bathroom's door frame, leaning casually against it. Elliot played with the strings on his sweatpants as Huang adjusted his tie and sat on the nearest cot.

"Can we talk?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll end up saying something I'd regret."

"Why's that? Are you angry?"

"Angr- nice try Doc." Elliot said, laughing to himself as he moved from the frame to another cot, he sat across form Huang.

"You're not stupid Elliot."

Elliot nodded and turned away.

"So, do you want to talk about what happened?"

Elliot shook his head back and forth, a smile on his face.

"You want me to leave?"

"Yeah, doc, yeah."

Huang nodded and stood, inching his way out. He made his way downstairs and entered Cragen's office.

"No go Don. He does not trust me or any other shrink."

"I thought so…damn."

* * *

To Be Continued…

(What should happen next)?

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!


	10. Phone Talk

**Chapter 10:**

Fin Tutuola rubbed his eyes and yawned as he put his pencil down. Munch was already sleeping in his chair, snoring softly. Fin glanced over at Olivia's desk and realized she was no longer there. Fin looked around and noticed that he, Munch, and three other detectives remained in the building…aside from Elliot and the guard upstairs.

Fin pulled himself up and grabbed the phone on his desk. He quickly punched in a number and waited for someone to pick up. After five rings someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ken? It's me, Fi-Your father."

"Oh, hey."

"I just wanted to-you know, check up on you and stuff."

"Uh, cool thanks. So, how's it going?"

Fin glanced over at Elliot's desk and sighed.

"Not good actually."

"Oh, so this is a call for money or something?"

"What? No, no you got it all wrong Ken. I just wanted to talk to you, to see if you're safe."

"Well, I'm safe."

There was a knock in the background and Ken shouted, "Come in!" There were some whispers and laughter.

"Ken?"

"Sorry, my um… my boyfriend just arrived so I gotta go. Alright?"

Fin scowled at the mention of boyfriend but shook it off.

"Alright, see you Ken," but he already hung up.

* * *

Elliot growled and threw the blankets off of his body. He sat up and surveyed the room, noting everything was normal. He hated the cribs now, he wanted to leave, escape… but that was only in movies.

He shook his head as if to wake himself and scratched his head. Elliot stood and started to pace around the room. He needed something… but couldn't place his finger on it. Elliot started to grow frustrated and started to pace faster, wearing nothing but boxers caused him to shiver.

Elliot finally had a thought and knocked on the door where the guard was located outside. The young officer looked at him wearily, and stood, ready to fend him off just in case.

"I need to use the phone."

"I can't."

Elliot rolled his eyes, eerily bright blue in such a dark building.

"I'm not a goddamn prisoner, I'm a detective. Let me use the phone."

"Alright, but I have to stay with you so you don't escape."

Elliot scowled but brushed by him without a glance anyway. He went downstairs and actually almost laughed when he saw Munch passed out on his chair, Fin nodded off with a pencil in his hand. Elliot saw Olivia wasn't there and felt a pang of guilt. He shrugged it off and reached for his phone on his desk. He dialed a number quickly and stood with the phone resting in his ear and on his shoulder as if he was solving another crime.

A groggy female's voice drifted over the phone.

"Doc? Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Elliot? Are you okay? I heard what happened."

"I'm okay, really. Can we talk; meet later on today for breakfast or coffee?"

"Of course Elliot, breakfast and coffee around eight? That good?"

"Yeah, thanks Rebecca. See ya."

"Bye Elliot, see you soon." Rebecca Hendrix hung up.

Elliot looked at the phone and put it down gently.

_Shit, I'm going to end up in tears in front of her again._ Thought Elliot as the young officer herded him upstairs.

Elliot nodded his goodnight to the officer, as a peace offering, and headed back to his cot where he slept. Elliot got under the covers and rested his head on his arm as he stared up at the bland ceiling, jus thinking of the happy times instead of the meeting he had set with Rebecca in nine hours.

Elliot turned on his side and stared at the wall, restless. He couldn't sleep, and then he remembered that he still needed to talk with Olivia… apologize to her for being such a prick. He sighed and turned again.

_You're shit out of luck Stabler_. Thought Elliot as he finally felt sleep weighing on his eye lids as he stared at the empty room.

* * *

To Be Continued…

(Thanks for the reviews, keep leaving them)!

(Special thanks to EnforcerAndAccuserFan)

(If you have any ideas or something along those lines tell me)!


	11. Questions

**Chapter 11:**

Elliot blinked his eyes open, and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. He sat up and made way for the bathroom for a quick shower. When he finished his shower, as fast as he could, he toweled off and made way for his locker, pulling the nicest clothes he could find in there.

Elliot, fully dressed but not fully awake, knocked on the door of the crib and asked the officer to allow him to see Cragen. The officer nodded and led Elliot downstairs to Cragen's office, whom was just entering too.

"Cap?" called out Elliot softly as Cragen took his seat behind the chair, after shrugging off his coat.

"Elliot? What can I do for you?"

"I have a meeting with Doctor Hendrix today."

Cragen nodded, relieved.

"Go, but if you're not back before twelve I'll personally kick your ass."

Elliot allowed himself a small smile, it was brief but it was there.

* * *

Elliot entered the diner and looked around quickly, his eyes darting back and forth as he made sure nobody could approach him from behind. He walked up to the counter and was about to ask the cashier if he seen her, when he spotted Doctor Rebecca Hendrix sitting in a booth staring out the window with a placid look.

Elliot approached her slowly, a small smile on his face, his head cocked to the side when he said, "Doc?"

Rebecca jumped, but only very slightly. She smiled and extended her hand as Elliot shook it.

"Elliot, it's nice to see you again… well for the wrong reasons, I'm sorry…"

Elliot smiled again, and shook his head as he sat down across from her.

"Don't worry Doc; it's nice to see you again too…sorta."

She smiled and let out a soft laugh. Elliot shuffled restlessly and folded his hands on the table. Rebecca's smile diminshed she got to the point.

"Elliot, we are here to talk about what happened to you when you were… kidnapped."

Elliot gulped and continued to shuffle, his eyes cat down and continuously looking outside. After a moment of hesitation he nodded, his right thumb about ready to burn a hole through his left hand as he continued to rub it up and down in agitation.

"Elliot, how do you feel?"

"About…?"

"About being kidnapped?"

"I feel like less of a man, to tell you the truth."

Rebecca nodded and asked him another question.

"How about being, raped?"

Elliot looked up at the ceiling and chewed at his bottom lip before looking at Rebecca.

"I feel like less of a man… I also feel like I failed somehow…I feel lonely and paranoid sometimes, then I'm extremely angry and almost hurt my friends… I did hurt my friends." He said softly, thinking of how he hurt Olivia with his attitude and words.

"Who do you think you failed, Elliot?"

"Everyone, everything… my kids, other victims, _potential_ victims…"

"Yourself?"

Elliot nodded, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Yeah." He said extremely softly, as if he just exhaled.

"Do you feel alone?"

"You know something, Doc. I feel extremely alone, yet I know I'm not."

Rebecca nodded and continued.

"Do you want to commit suicide, Elliot?"

Elliot looked at the ceiling again, and he continued to chew at his bottom lip as he then looked outside. He unfolded his hands then folded them again before he answered.

"Suicide is a sin, I'm Catholic."

"That's not an answer Elliot. Do you _want_ to commit suicide." She pressed, looking at him with her intense brown eyes.

Elliot frowned and sat back, crossing his arms protectively across his chest in a Stabler-risc manner. His eyes gleamed a bright shade of blue not only a few minutes ago, yet now they seemed dark and cold.

"Yeah, I think about it. But I do _not_ act on it, Doc. I do _not _act on it."

She nodded again and continued to look at him as he un-folded then re-folded his arms.

"Okay Elliot, I believe you."

Elliot shook his head and continued to stare out the window, his arms folded across his chest again.

"You mentioned hurting friends…which friends do you think you hurt Elliot?"

"I hurt Fin when I punched him… I was angry but not at him… and I hurt…my partner, Olivia. I said things that I shouldn't have and then I ignored her when she tried to help me."

"How does _that_ make you feel?"

"Like a piece of shit, Doc," He snapped, looking at her directly this time, "She tries to help me and I push her away. I always push her away…" he said more to himself than Rebecca.

"Do you want to continue our conversation later Elliot? Or would you like to continue?"

Elliot pondered the questions, and even looked at his watch.

_Ten-thirty? Time really went by fast…_ Thought Elliot as he placed his arms on the table.

"We can continue, I guess…if you have nowhere else to go that is."

"I don't, cleared all my morning for you."

Elliot smiled that half smile; it was the cutest smile ever, though there was no joy in his eyes when he did so.

"That's sweet Doc, thanks. Sorry to ruin your morning…"

"Elliot its fine. Now let's continue… what do you do to dull the pain, if you do anything like that at all?"

"Or if I feel any pain."

"We both know you do Elliot, so please answer my question. Do you drink?"

"I used to never drink before, except for a sip of scotch after a long day or grabbing a few with the others after a winning case… but lately all I do is shake…sit there and shake and when I feel…_alive_ enough… I grab the bottle of scotch and down glass after glass after glass…"

Elliot's hands shook as he spoke, his head lowered and his elbows propped on the table now.

"What do you do after you drink?"

"I sleep, or rather pass out."

"Alright, what happened to your hand?" she asked, indicating the red burn marks on his hand, the cast removed a few days before.

"I burnt it, in the shower."

"On purpose?"

"I don't know. I don't remember."

"That's okay, Elliot, you're doing fine. I heard you broke your hand, how is that?"

"I smashed my hand through the two-way mirror at the precinct. Same day I burned it."

"How do you feel about that?"

"About what Doc?"

"Breaking you hand in your bout of anger."

"I feel nothing, I was angry, but not because I broke my hand."

"Okay. How are the kids taking all of this?"

Elliot stiffened and looked out the window again; eyes hard and no longer tear filled.

"Elliot?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen them in a long, long while."

'Years?"

"No, a month, give or take a week or two."

"Why haven't you seen them?"

"For many reasons. I'm ashamed, they are too probably… Kathy didn't bring them to see me any time I was in the hospital."

"Do you want me to set up a meeting, you and the kids?"

"No!" Elliot whirled to face her.

"Please no, Doc. I can't… I want too, but I can't," after a moment of silence Elliot continued, "You know, all the while they were raping me, humiliating me, burning me… I though about how my kids were, are they safe? Are they okay? Happy?"

"Burning you? They burned you too?"

"Yeah, see this scar?" he pointed to the one on his face, "They burned it on me along with many on my back, which were removed surgically."

"Elliot, back to you kids. I'm going to set up a meeting, you need to see them-"

"No! I said no Doc; I can't see my kids now, maybe not ever again." Elliot stood and threw a twenty dollar bill on the table and left, completely forgetting that they talked the whole time and never ordered anything.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	12. Operation Dad

**Warning: I have finals this week so if these next chapters seem crappy, be nice and review anyway (honestly).  
**

**Chapter 12:**

Dickie Stabler glanced at his twin sister; who lie on her bed, her head bouncing to the music _she_ could only hear as she jotted some more notes in her notepad for class. Dickie sighed and lied down on his backside, staring at his bland ceiling without so much as a single care.

Elizabeth looked over and shook her head, fully understanding Dickie's predicament. She felt the same pain too, but her brother was more attached to their father by some masculine bond. She shrugged to herself and returned to bopping her head as she wrote some more notes down.

Dickie suddenly sat up and hit himself on the head as if he were an idiot. Dickie jumped off his bed and ran down the stairs, searching for his mother. Dickie found her in the baby's room, tucking him in. Dickie smiled and ran back upstairs. He hopped back onto his bed and grinned, waiting till dark to start his plans.

_Operation Dad, _Thought Dickie.

* * *

Elliot Stabler glanced at his clock, it flashed one ten in the morning. Elliot turned on his side and groaned, he could never sleep before but this was getting ridiculous. Elliot started to count sheep; then tried to think of something soothing. He couldn't fall asleep no matter what he did. As Elliot was about to go get something to drink to calm his nerves, a loud knock at his door caused him to jump out of his skin.

Elliot made his way across his house, and looked through the peek hole.

_Oh God no, shit._ Elliot thought as he opened the door to reveal his twins.

"Dickie, Elizabeth? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Dickie and Elizabeth elbowed their way in quickly, and sat on Elliot's couch looking rebellious.

"Guys, I'm going to call your mother to come and pick you up I can't-"

"Can't what dad? See us? Your own children?"

"Dickie, come on, that's u-"

"Unfair? How do you think we are dad? Why haven't you contacted us or seen us?"

"Now Elizabeth you and your brother both know what…what I've been through, but then you two don't. You don't understand, and I can't deal with this. You two should not have left the house at one in the damn morning. How the hell did you get here?" Elliot was so upset he started to pace.

"Dickie woke Elliot up, so when mom was taking care of him we snuck out and Kathleen drove us here-"

"Kathleen? Where is she now?" interrupted Elliot.

"Getting us breakfast, its Saturday morning dad." Answered Dickie.

"Damn it Dickie I know! You two snuck out with your sister in the middle of the night in this city? Do you guys want to get kidnapped? I wouldn't be able to…to… God if something had happened to you guys…"

"Dad, don't worry. We're okay." Liz said.

"Worried? I'm not worried anymore, I'm pissed!"

Just then Kathleen entered the apartment and locked the door behind herself, carrying coffee and donuts.

"Kathleen! About time, I'm starving." Dickie said leaping off the couch.

"Jeez, Dickie, it's one in the morn', how can you be so hungry?" asked Liz.

"I'm a guy." He retorted, his mouth full of chocolate donut.

Elliot stood in the corner watching, shaking slightly, arms folded across his chest. He shook his head violently and backed out of the room slowly. Elliot felt a tear slip from his tightly closed eyes. He couldn't do this; it was to soon all to fast. He started to panic, he breathed rapidly and heavily.

Elliot could hear the soft chattering of his twins and the soft footsteps of Kathleen as she entered the hallway. She looked at him and allowed herself to cry too.

"Dad? Dad, I'm sorry. I am, but we needed to see you, we wanted to. Please don't be mad."

Elliot nodded, hyperventilating somewhat. Elliot reached out towards the wall and steadied himself against it, the slight shakes beginning to worsen.

"Dad, are you okay?" she asked slowly advancing towards her broken father.

"Kath, call…call Olivia. Tell her-to come over-as fast-as she can-please."

"Alright dad, breathe okay? I'll be back." Kathleen took off down the hall as her father fell to his knees.

Elliot placed his hand on the wall to steady himself as he started to gag, he couldn't breathe; he was so scared.

_God, this is how I'm going to die isn't it?_ Elliot asked the Heavens as he glanced up at the ceiling.

Elliot collapsed face first onto his carpeted floor, convulsing faintly.

* * *

TBC…

Poor Elliot! Man he is having troubles.. ( LOVE you Stabler/Meloni)!

This isn't as good (I have finals this week so it's hard)

Don't worry guys and gals; I'll be up to speed in a few days.

I'll try to explain better in the next chapter about this one, don't worry.

REVIEW (Be nice but offer some good, real feedback)


	13. Welcome Home

**Chapter 13:**

Elliot's eyes fluttered open and he took in the room. He was in his apartment, apparently on his couch from the feel of it. Elliot knew his couch from any other; he spent most of his nights on the couch, too tired to make it to his bed.

Elliot shook his head and tried to get up, but a pair of hands immediately darted out and pushed him back down gently. Elliot looked up and smiled with relief, Olivia was there to help him. She stroked his hair and smiled ruefully at him.

"You scared the hell out of the kids Elliot."

"I know, I couldn't handle it is all." Elliot said hoarsely.

"Need some water?"

Elliot nodded and turned onto his side. Olivia came back with a glass full of water and handed it to him.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"No prob' El.

After taking several gulps of the cooling liquid Elliot asked, "Where they go?"

Olivia motioned with her head to his bedroom.

"They're sleeping in your bed right now."

"Really, what time is it now?"

"At least seven in the evening."

"I slept for that long?"

"Yeah, you did. Now let's talk about this. Your kids wanted to see you and you have a panic attack, why?"

Elliot sat up, even though Olivia still tried to keep him down.

"Because I was raped Olivia." It was so quiet and soft; Elliot blushed and looked away.

"First time I actually said that."

Olivia was silent, waiting for him to continue.

"Liv, my kids always saw me as a big, tough man that put very bad men away. But that day took away my very man, and now I'm nothing but a broken wreck… I finally screwed up and let my work interfere with my home life… I brought it home and ruined it even more."

"Elliot I'm not going to say nothing's changed, you and I both know a whole hell of a lot has; but you can and you _need_to pull your life back together."

"I know." He said, a tear slipping down his cheek. He sounded exactly like he did the day Gitano held a gun to his head.

* * *

Elliot awoke the next day, on his sofa still. Elliot yawned and stood, heading into his room. He stopped in the doorway and beamed, his children were sound asleep, Dickie snoring peacefully… Elizabeth kicking her foot out every few seconds and Kathleen… a small smile splayed on her angelic face. 

"Dad…?"

Dickie sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes drowsily. Elliot, his voice wavering called out quietly, "Dickie come here."

Dickie swung his feet off the bed and walked into his father's arms. Elliot hugged his son tightly, kissing the top of his head apologizing between each kiss. Elliot squeezed his son once more and placed his hand on top on his head.

"You've grown."

"Yeah, Liz too. We missed you dad, you're still not mad are you?"

Elliot shook his head roughly and kissed Dickie's head again.

"Never, I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Dickie hugged his father once more before heading out of the room towards the restroom. Elliot exhaled noisily, and rubbed his hands together. He watched his daughters a while longer before he exited too, heading for the kitchen. Elliot stared mournfully at his empty cupboards.

"Nothing to eat…" he griped as he rummaged through the cupboards.

Elliot stood in the middle of the kitchen thinking. It finally hit him; he was on the road to recovery. Elliot laughed and re-entered his bedroom, waking his daughters soothingly.

"Get up, girls. Come on, get up. We're going to your mothers."

"But dad she'll be pissed when she hears what we did!" Kathleen protested.

"Two things Kat, the language in front of you siblings… and I'll talk to her, she'll understand. Let's go, I want to see my baby boy too."

Kathleen felt his enthusiasm and rustled up her sister while trying to comb her fingers through her own knotty hair. By this time Dickie and father were dressed in nearly matching outfits and ready to go. Dickie was chatting, Elliot listening mostly as the girls slowly got ready.

After twenty minutes Elliot called out, "Oh good Lord what is taking so long?"

"We're ready, we're coming Dad. Hold your horses." Muttered Kathleen as she and her sister emerged from the bathroom.

* * *

Kathy pushed the rocking chair back and forth slowly as she rocked her baby boy. Elliot Jr. looked up at her with his father's eyes… so bright blue it was astonishing. Elliot Jr. gurgled happily and clapped his hands together. Kathy laughed and tickled his tummy. 

The door downstairs opened and Kathy immediately hopped up with Elliot Jr. in her arms, running down the stairs. She careened around the corner and nearly collided with her ex-husband.

"Elliot, long time no see."

"As if that's my fault Kathy."

"Not blaming anything on you, El." She said softly, although Elliot was already lost. He was looking at his son, who was by now a few months old. Elliot's eyes were bright and filled with joy, something they were not filled with for a long time.

"Hey Elliot, hey El. What are you doing, huh? Kathy can I… hold him?"

Kathy smiled and nodded. "Of course."

She handed Jr. to his father, and Elliot embraced the child. They stared at each other, both grinning the Stabler trademark grin. Kathy laughed, forgetting her anger at her children taking off. She leaned forward and kissed Elliot on his cheek.

"Welcome home, El." She whispered in his ear.

"Home?" he whispered back.

"Home, Elliot."

Elliot half-smiled and looked at his boy again.

"Daddy's home, Elliot. Daddy is home."

* * *

End...

Thanks for the reviews, I love them so much. They keep me goin', as does Elliot Stabler (Christopher Meloni you kick ass for the greatest portrayal of characters).

By the way, Elliot has **not **recovered fully just so you know. Don't want you guys thinking he's fully cured now.


End file.
